A Mortal Perspective
by RZee
Summary: When Mortals Meet Demigods One Shots
1. Megan POV (Percabeth)

A Mortal Perspective

**Megan's POV**

I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask the one and only Percy Jackson out.

All of my group of friends know that I have a crush on Percy but who wouldn't? He's tall, tan and HOT. He has windswept black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes.

I was sitting there with my friends Lola, Zeke, Jack, Lily and Percy just talking. Lola, Zeke, Jack and Lily already know about my crush on Percy so when I asked them to leave so I could talk to Percy on y own they understood.

"So Percy what are you doing after school today?" I asked

"My camp friends are picking me up today wanna meet them?"

Here we go about this mysterious camp he goes to every summer where you have to have ADHD and dyslexia and speak Greek fluently.

"Sure!" I said "Soooo I-I was wondering if you want to see a movie later?" I said nervously

"Okay" He replied "So meet you at six"

"Okay"

OMG I can't believe he said yes! I knew he liked me too!

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

I was standing on the steps of the school waiting with Percy for his school friends from camp when a van drove up.

"Hey Kelp Head!" shouted a girl who looked about 16 with short black hair and electric blue eyes. She had a punk look to her.

"Hey Pinecone Face!" Shouted Percy wait he knew these people?

The van door open and 10 teenagers came out. Percy walk up to them and gave them a group hug.

"Would you mind introducing me Percy?" I said

"Oh well this is Thalia" he said pointing to the girl with the punk look "Nico" A boy who looked Emo "Piper" he said as he pointed to a beautiful cherokee girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. I was instantly jealous "Jason" he pointed to a boy with his arm slung on Piper's shoulders. He had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Thalia I guessed they were siblings. He was hot but not as hot as Percy. "Leo" he gestured to Latino boy with curly brown hair he reminded me of an elf "The Stol" He started to say but was interrupted by a boy who had a brother that looked exactly the same but taller.

"I'm Travis" he said

"I'm Conner" his doppleganger said

"And we're the Stolls !' they said in union

"You got your names wrong" Said a girl who grabbed both of their collars

"That's Katie" Percy said as he pointed to the girl "Frank" he said and motioned to a big Asian boy with a baby face "Hazel" he said and pointed to a girl with coffee skin and gold eyes. "Wait where's Annabeth?" asked Percy "She's not here yet she'll be here soon though." replied Thalia "Let's go Kelp head"

"Bye Megan!' Percy said as he waved to me

"See you at 6:00" I replied

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

I went to the Cinemas at 5:45 wanting to be early for my date with Percy. As I sat waiting I checked my outfit which I spent to whole day planing. I wore a flowy black tank top and red jeans with black boots and a light blue scarf. I waited for about ten minutes and then Percy walked in. He was wearing what he wore to school today. He was laughing and talking to a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes that seemed to analyze you. This girl was walking beside Percy and HOLDING HIS HAND! I expected him to pull away as he does when the girls our school try to flirt with him but he just squeezed her hand tighter.

_Please let them be cousins_ I prayed

"Hi Megan" Said Percy when he saw me

"Hi Percy" I replied "Who's this?"

"This I my girlfriend Annabeth" I literally felt my heart break when the said that. Tears were threatening to escape but I held it in

"You never told me you had a girlfriend" I said

"I guess I never came up" He replied

"So how long have you been dating?" I said hoping it would be long

"2 years but we've known each other since we were 12" Annabeth said I cursed in my head I would never be able to break them up. I pretended to get a text from my mom right then

"My mom just text me I have to go home" I said

"Ok Bye Megan" said Percy

"Bye"

When I got home I flopped on my bed and cried for the whole night.


	2. Nancy POV

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN PJO RICK RIORDAN OWNS IT**

**Nancy POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" I groan as I slam my fist on the snooze button.

"Honey get up It's the first day of school today!" shouts my mom

"Five more minutes" I mumble

"You'll be late!" screeches my mom

"FINE! " I reply I say pissed of.

~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~

I stand at the steps of my new school Goode High (I know weird name) I take a deep breath in and step inside. As I make my way to the office I suddenly bump into someone

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'R-" I break off looking at this guy. As I take a better look I see this guys HOT and not just hot as average guy in high school I mean HOT HOT like the kind of guy you see in a surfing magazine.

"I'm sorry" He apologizes

"It's Ok I was my fault anyway. My names Nancy"

"N-N-Nancy Bobofit? " He stutters

"How did you know my name?" I question

"You seriously don't remember!" He scoffs

Then I look at his eyes and a memory triggers at the back of my mind

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yep"

I open my mouth but no words come out

"Well you've changed a lot" Percy says

"So have you" I mumbled

"Look I'm so sorry about bulling you and Grover I was only 12" I suddenly blurted out.

"It's ok, I forgive you"

"Thanks"

"So I'll see you later?" Percy said

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Bye"


	3. Jack POV (Jasper)

**DISCLAIMER**

**I Don't look like Rick Riordan do I?**

Jack POV

"Hey Jack It's visitation day tomorrow who are you bringing?" Asked my best friend Piper McLean. Yes daughter of THE Tristan McLean though a few people know this as she doesn't like attention. How do you describe her, well she beautiful, down to earth, funny, amazing oh and did I say beautiful. She's basically everything anyone could ask for and more. As you can tell I have a huge crush on her. "I'm going to bring my parents, what about you?" I ask "Oh it's a surprise" she replies mysteriously. My plan is that tomorrow I'm going to ask Piper out in front of my parents and when she says yes I'll introduce her to my parents. It's going to go perfectly, you see just about every boy in the school has asked her out but she always say no and I'm the only boy apart from the ones with girlfriends, who hasn't asked her out I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me too. "Does this person have anything to do with your mysterious summer camp?" you see every summer she goes to this summer camp which you have to be ADHD and dyslexic to go to but I'm pretty sure when we're dating she can sneak me in. "Yep" Piper says "I'm so excited for you to meet them" I have a feeling she going to bring her mother, she doesn't talk about her much but I know she has one. BRINNG BRINNG BRINNG That's the bell "See you later" I say "Bye" Piper says turning around and walking off.

~~~~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~~~

I'm so nervous today I choose my best clothes and practiced in the mirror what I was going to say to Piper. "Come on Jack let's go to school" My mom says "kay" I reply.

~~~~~~~~ At School ~~~~~~~~

As we walk into school I see most people brought their parents. And only a few brought others. I look around for Piper but I don't see her. I guess I'll have to wait till lunch.

~~~~~~~~ Lunch ~~~~~~~~

I'm walking in hallways looking for Piper but my parents trailing after me. Then I see her she looks pretty as usual. I walk up to her nervously "Um hey P-Piper" I stutter god I'm such a nerd "oh hey Jack" she says "I-I was wondering I-f yo-" I started saying but I was interrupted by a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes warping his arms around Piper's waist. I cringe for the unknown guy as every boy who tries to touch Piper ends up in the hospital. "Hey beauty queen" he says oh I wonder how this is going to go I know it's won't be pretty. "Hey Sparky" Piper say happily and then she does something unexpected. She KISSES him!. Then I start to piece it together why Piper doesn't date any one, why she said who she was bringing was going to be a surprise. She already had a boyfriend. "What were you saying Jack?" she asks "Nothing, it doesn't matter" I reply quietly blinking back tear "oh, Ok" Piper says "see you later" "ok" I reply quietly. I turn around a walk away with a broken heart.


End file.
